


Round and Round

by DigiModified



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drabble Collection, Fat - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiModified/pseuds/DigiModified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles Centered around an Emotionally constipated English teacher who constantly struggles with his weight, and overwhelming feelings for the new theatre teacher. (Might become a full fanfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first thing I'm writing here. I'm pretty excited to write this. Hoping it won't be much. 10 chapters at most. Well, hope you like it! Sorry it is pretty shitty.

Chapter One: New Face

 

. Arthur Kirkland shuffled the papers in his hands as he watched over his advanced students. The Englishman should be proud, none of his students ever failed for how much he pushed them and how well mannered he had trained then to be. His class certainly was the best, even though he did manage to get the reputation of one of the strictest teachers in the whole school, he ruled his class with an iron fist.  
. Not long after watching them, the bell rang and excused everyone to leave. The strange thing to the situation was, unlike other classes, none of his students shot up and left like a stampede of wild animals. "Single file line. Leave your essays neatly on my desk and you are dismissed." Mr.Kirkland's voice was monotone, but held a stern tone to it. He lazily sat at his desk and his pudgy hands reached for his mug and he took a sip of tea, watching his students obediently follow his instructions. That was his last class for the day, thank god. He was an AP teacher and didn't take shit from any of his students, his students were obedient, but there was little to no challenge to it. He wished there was a little more struggle for fun to his class. It was okay to be a high school teacher, but he couldn't give any leash to them, if he did, they would just walk all over him. Arthur had made that mistake his first year of teaching. He won't make it again, but he wished to be an elementary school teacher more. He hated teenagers more than anything, especially when he raised his son Alfred who was now 18. Immediately when he became legal, he left home. Arthur was now 37 and certainly not getting any younger.   
. "Bloody teenagers. Can barely do anything with them." A sigh escaped the overweight blond and shut his eyes to take a small nap before a light knock came to his classroom door.  
"Allo? Do you have a stapler I could bother?"   
. What an odd voice, Arthur hadn't heard it before. Was there anyone in the school with a thick French accent? He slowly opened his eyes and glanced over in irritation to the man at the door. Quite the handsome lad, he had long golden blond hair that framed his face perfectly and had it pulled back into a pony tail. His skin was lightly dusted with a gorgeous tan, but what got him the most was the well trimmed beard on the man's chin and his striking blue eyes. He looked rather young.... He had to be a student, maybe a senior?   
"The Bloody hell do you need this for? Don't you have a class to get to?" He growled like he usually did to students.   
. "You are funny Mon Ami. I just need to finish grading a few papers then I'll give it back." An amused grin made its way to his lips.  
Wait what? Arthur examined the stranger further, catching sight of an ID. It wasn't a student ID, but a teachers ID. Arthur's eyes widened in embarrassment at first but they narrowed again as he made no more eye contact and he held out the stapler. "Better bloody bring it back, newbie."   
. "Oh, don't worry, Monsieur Kirkland. I'll bring it back." The attractive teacher made his way inside and took the stapler from the older teacher. "By the way, we haven't met. I'm Monsieur Bonnefoy. I'm the new theatre teacher. I hope we can meet under better circumstances." Arthur made no eye contact and acted as uninterested as he could to shoo him away. Soon the other teacher left and the chubby teacher sprung up to watch him from the window.

Mr.Bonnefoy? Wow....Why the hell was he here and where did the school get him?


End file.
